


Feral

by imodyssey



Series: Can we meet again? [2]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Reincarnation AU, its a little h word, kaisa gave ahri rocks but evelynn gives her internal organs, they do kill but its not super graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29043501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imodyssey/pseuds/imodyssey
Summary: A strike of lightning flashed outside, lighting the room. Ahri caught a brief glimpse of a curvy, dark apparition with horns sprouting from its head, before the room went dark once more. The snarl fell off her own face immediately, the presence in the room felt as though it was suffocating her, a dark energy putting invisible weight on her shoulders. For the first time in her life, Ahri felt genuine fear running through her body. Almost like it had sensed this, the demon's eyes closed a bit, as if it were smiling.Ahri finds herself faced with a few demons, some of her own creation. After unwillingly accepting a partnership with Evelynn, they travel across Ionia leaving a path of destruction in their wake. But when Ahri reflects on herself, a rift divides them and the fox wonders if she'll ever see the demon again.
Relationships: Ahri/Evelynn (League of Legends)
Series: Can we meet again? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122974
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Feral

**Author's Note:**

> I rushed through this a little bit but I'm just gonna throw it out there. You don't have to read the first part of this series but if you haven't and like Kahri [go check it out!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28944930) Also I love feral Ahri and I want to kiss her on the mouth ty. S/O to my friend for helping me come up with Evelynn's motivation for not slaughtering Ahri on the spot. Enjoy!

Evelynn lurked in the shadows, her target was walking along the forest trail blissfully unaware of the suffering he was about to undergo. She was about to pounce, when something caught her eye. A vastayan woman stood in the middle of the dirt path, beckoning the man to her. He followed instantly and the moment he came too close, she closed her hand around his throat, nails puncturing his skin. A flare of anger rose in the demon, that was her kill. Whatever, let her have her victory; she’ll be next. The man was shoved against a tree, the woman moving closer to his face, drawing the soul from his body. Her other hand digging into his chest, ripping the heart right out. Evelynn watched her eat it, tearing it apart with her fangs, a twinge of arousal flooding through her. What was this?

Ahri’s eyes rolled into the back of her head as the emotions ran through her. The memories of her victim almost short circuiting her brain along with the taste of his flesh. She wiped her face with the back of her hand. It wasn’t enough. It was never enough. Not even the brief exhilaration of ending another life could satisfy her for long.

Ahri didn’t really have a home set up. Sometimes after killing her victims, she would drag the corpses outside of their own house and spend the night. Not like they would need it anymore. Ahri spent a large portion of her life living in the wild, but these days nothing really beat a soft bed by the fireplace.

Humans had fascinated Ahri for as long as she could remember, but more so their memories. Each human was different, their emotions, their experiences, the way they interacted with the world. She wanted to see it all, the power she got from eating souls filling her with a greed like no other.

Ahri had incredible instincts that had saved her life more than once. It unsettled her when she felt she was being hunted, a predator turned prey. She sensed a dark presence of ancient magic watching her from the shadows. There wasn’t much she could do about something she couldn’t see, doing her best to ignore it, she continued to move across Ionia. Another night, another victim. Ahri stumbled to the nearby river washing any remaining blood from her face and hands; it was always annoying when you got flesh under your fingernails.

Ahri stopped when she felt the same malevolent presence from last week just over her shoulder. The muscles in her arms tensed as she pulled magic from around her, a glowing blue orb forming in her hand. She whipped around ready to strike, to fight back, but there was nothing there. Ionia is a land that’s very much alive and will eat you up if you’re not careful. Disrespect the land and it will ruin you.  _ Perhaps it’s out to get me. _ Ahri took one last look around before heading back to the cottage she had recently vacated to spend the night.

She closed the door with a soft click. It was a single room cottage, nothing spectacular. There were two small dressers by the bed containing whatever belongings of the now dead owners. Ahri pushed them against the door; if someone tried entering during the night, her heightened hearing would wake her up to the dressers scratching the floor. She used her foxfire to light the fire pit across the room and moved back to sit on the bed. She rummaged through the bedside table finding jewelry, trinkets and other odds and ends. Ahri pulled out a few letters and began reading.

_ Dear mother and father, _

_ I am finding Navori well! I have found someone to teach me the ways of the sword. I can’t wait to show you what I’ve learned when I return in the summer. It’s a beautiful art. I promise not to get myself hurt! _

_ Love, _

_ Your son _

It was almost summer, Ahri felt a twinge of guilt but brushed it off. She got up and threw the letter in the fire watching it burn, the flames eating at the paper until there was nothing left. Ahri smirked at the irony,  _ just like a feeding. _ She stretched, walking back to the bed and collapsing into the covers. Closing her eyes, she called on her magic and sent it out in an invisible pulse trying to detect whatever had been following her but came back with nothing. She knew it was stupid of her to not move when she thought she was being followed but she was exhausted from travel. With a sigh she relaxed the muscles she hadn’t known were tensed up and allowed the crackling of the fireplace to lull her to sleep.

\-----

Ahri woke to a clap of thunder and rain pounding the roof, only this time she wasn’t alone. Piercing golden eyes, much like her own, bore into her, the only difference being stark white pupils. Neither one of them moved and Ahri felt a low growl begin in her throat. The fireplace was out, glowing coals doing nothing to light the room. The silence stretched on as tension grew thick in the air like a bundle of steel cables ready to snap.

A strike of lightning flashed outside, lighting the room. Ahri caught a brief glimpse of a curvy, dark apparition with horns sprouting from its head, before the room went dark once more. The snarl fell off her own face immediately, the presence in the room felt as though it was suffocating her, a dark energy putting invisible weight on her shoulders. For the first time in her life, Ahri felt genuine fear running through her body. Almost like it had sensed this, the demon's eyes closed a bit, as if it were smiling.

Ahri moved to jump off the bed feeling magic surge through her, ready to fight. Before she even made her first attack, it was as if the shadows were moving themselves, pinning her arms to her sides and dispelling her magic, another wrapping around her mouth. She was forced onto her knees, sitting on her ankles as the demon finally moved from the corner of the room. It was almost as if she was being born from the shadows white hair and bluish skin moving out of the dark corner. Ahri looked from bottom to top, eyes roving from soft curves to gleaming eyes. A tiny thought ran through Ahri’s head, something about how this would be a lot hotter if she wasn’t almost certain she was going to die. The demon leaned down, bringing its face close to her own. Ahri felt herself break into a cold sweat.

“I was originally hunting you,” the demon said, her voice low and husky, moving behind her. Ahri shivered as she felt claws run along her shoulders. “But then I saw you kill that man.”

Ahri tried flexing against the lashers only to have them tighten, the demon clicked her tongue. “That simply won’t do darling; behave.”

Ahri began going through different scenarios to make her getaway but all of them came up as failures. Her charm wouldn’t work on a creature like this so that option was out. The demon seemed to be affiliated with shadows; if she managed to get out of her current bind, she would be chased through the forest which was cloaked in infinite darkness at this time of night, not to mention the storm. She was stuck in this situation unless she could talk herself out of it. Ahri had heard particular stories about this demon, some doubted she even existed, an old legend to keep people in at night, but others knew Evelynn was very much real. She had become a bit of a legend herself, but nothing compared to the demon in front of her.

The lasher around her mouth loosened and she took this as an opportunity to speak. “Why were you hunting me?”

Evelynn looked at her claws as she made her way to the bed sitting down. “For fun.”

Ahri rolled her eyes. She probably would have given the same response. “So why haven’t you killed me yet?”

“You and I are pretty similar. I want to propose a sort of...partnership.” Evelynn said, tapping her chin thoughtfully.

Ahri’s eyes widened, so there was the possibility of getting out alive, or the demon was just toying with her.

**“** You remember the man you killed last week?” Evelynn asked, her eyes boring into Ahri’s, it made her feel completely exposed. “I was hunting him too, but you beat me to it.”

Ahri’s mind swam through the memories in her head, trying to sort out what was and wasn’t hers. Her brow furrowed in frustration, how could she not remember something so simple from such a short time ago? Just as she was about to give up, a face popped up in her mind, one gurgling blood as nails pierced his throat.

“What’s this partnership?”

Evelynn turned her head, looking at the coals of the fireplace. “I liked the way you made him suffer. The way you ended him.”

Ahri huffed. “So you want me to kill people for you?”

“No, with me.” Evelynn said, turning back to Ahri, her eyes glinting.

“That’s flattering really, but I’m not interested.” Ahri felt the lashers around her torso tighten; anymore and it would break her ribs.

Evelynn got up and sauntered over to stand in front of Ahri again, grabbing her chin, her nails digging into her cheeks. “I’m not giving you a choice.”

Ahri sighed weighing her options; it was either die a gruesome death, or be ordered around by a demon. “Fine. Now let me go.”

Evelynn waited for a moment, as if wondering whether Ahri was actually worth her time before letting her go. She rubbed her arms, the lashers leaving indents on her flesh where they were tightened for too long. Ahri plopped down on the bed as Evelynn made her way back into the corner, melding into the shadows. Between the storm and the demon, Ahri didn’t get much sleep that night.

\-----

Evelynn began following Ahri around like her own shadow, and sometimes quite literally  _ in  _ her shadow. It was a bit irritating at first, always being watched and followed. To her surprise, the partnership ended up being pretty equal. It was rare for Ahri to hunt more than one person at a time, but with Evelynn on her tail, there were more possibilities at hand.

“Going after couples is more fun,” Evelynn had said. “Especially the ones who are happily married.”

When they hunted a single individual they would split the bill, Evelynn causing a little pain before letting Ahri devour their soul. It annoyed her a little when she was almost finished and the demon would come in taking the final blow. Ahri found herself trying to grasp the last wisps of their soul before it passed over to the spirit realm to no avail. She knew Evelynn did it on purpose, both to annoy her and to get the pleasure of the kill.

Ahri had never fed this much before, ever since she started running around with Evelynn, she had been gorging herself, becoming drunk on the memories and souls she ate. They were too similar, both their existences relying on human agony. Ahri began losing track of the world around her, focusing only on her hunger to the point that she had no idea how long she’d been with Evelynn.

“I found a couple; how happy they are is disgusting.” Evelynn said, coming out of nowhere.

Ahri used to jump every time she popped up out of the shadows, the demon enjoying the small taste of her fear. Evelynn guided her to a small cottage deep in the forest from any civilization. It was late but not late enough for people to be sleeping yet, lanterns lighting the inside.

“Watch this.” Evelynn said, turning to Ahri with a wicked grin. Making her way over to the door of the house, her body breaking down into a shadowy mist and slipping inside through the cracks. Almost instantly screams began filling the night air. Ahri snorted; she never got tired of Evelynn’s favorite party trick.

Upon entering the house she found Evelynn towering over a couple in her demon shade. She began strangling the husband with one of her lashers before throwing him aside for Ahri, clearly uninterested in what he had to offer. She wasted no time in consuming his soul, his life being drained in a blink of an eye. She dropped him to the floor with a heavy thud and turned to see Evelynn already beginning her slow, torcherous habits. Ahri didn’t care too much for this part, it took way too long sometimes, Evelynn drawing out a human death for as long as possible. She was about to go sit on the bed and watch when she caught movement come from underneath it. Evelynn must have noticed it too, turning to lock eyes with the child before looking back to her prey.

There was that pang of guilt again but she brushed it off. They would leave the child when they finished and whether it lived or died depended on its own capabilities. The woman let out one final scream as Evelynn ripped out her heart. This had become a normal gesture for the demon to present Ahri with her favorite organs. She wasn’t sure why she did it but she definitely felt her own heart skip a beat at the motion.

Ready to leave for the night, Ahri stopped, turning to look back at the child one last time.

“Leave it,” Evelynn said, turning and walking out the door. “I hate those fucking gremlins. It’ll die on its own.”

Ahri followed after her wondering if this was one of the demon’s vague morals that she so rarely saw.

\-----

There were times when the tension between them during hunts snapped, ending the night with Evelynn’s head buried between her thighs. Their kisses all teeth and tongue, nails scraping her scalp and carving into her back. She knew Evelynn was holding back from tearing her limb from limb and it sent a thrill down her spine at what could possibly happen to her. The claws digging into her thighs, piercing soft skin and drawing blood, Ahri absolutely lived for it, wanting nothing more than to take Evelynn by her horns and control her every move.

Other times, the two yelled and snarled at each other. Evelynn would leave for days, only returning covered in blood dragging her next unconscious victim with her and presenting them to Ahri like a cat would a mouse to its owner. Ahri would smirk at the action, a twisted way for the demon to say “I like you.”

More time passed in the mortal world but their feedings continued full steam, Ahri’s mind becoming heavily clouded with memories that weren’t even hers. Evelynn remained unbothered like she had for thousands of years, but Ahri couldn’t help the feelings of doubt swimming through her as she made her way to the river's edge.

Ahri stripped herself and made her way into the water, sighing at the enveloping warmth. Even though this was a remote area, she was still on high alert. Not just for humans but also Evelynn herself; she never knew when the demon might decide she’s done playing with her and stab her in the back, regardless of all they’d done together. She continued scrubbing the dirt and grime off her skin, appreciating the way the afternoon sun made the water sparkle and cast long shadows from the trees. She lowered herself a bit, blowing bubbles in the water before going completely under. Sometimes she liked to think that completely submerging herself would cleanse her of whatever sins she had. Ahri knew that killing innocent humans was wrong in a way, and sometimes she felt guilty afterwards, but she couldn’t deny her hunger. Was her only purpose in this world to kill?

She felt her lungs burn from a lack of oxygen and resurfaced, swimming back to the shore.

“Look at what I found today.” Evelynn said, popping up out of nowhere from a tree's shadow next to the river bank. 

“Morals?” Ahri asked, squeezing the remaining water from her hair.

“Don’t be ridiculous. You have fans now.”

Ahri frowned at the poster Evelynn held in front of her face. 

The demon turned it over furrowing her brows as she looked at it quizzically. “They didn’t even capture your likeness very well. You’re much cuter than this.”

“I told you we should have moved onto another area. We’ve stayed here too long. Now I have a bounty on my head.” Ahri snatched the paper from Evelynn’s claws to fully examine it herself.  _ Wanted dead: Gumiho. _ Ahri frowned deeply. “You’re right, I am much cuter than this. Let’s start heading south.”

“Aw, let's stay here one more night. I already found someone while you were bathing. I think she’ll be quite the treat.” Evelynn said, touching the tips of her claws together and tilting her head.

Ahri bounced the thought around in her own head. She wanted to keep moving because there were hunters probably already on her trail, but she realized she was also hungry. She was always hungry. 

“Fine. One more night but that it’s.”

The farmhouse wasn’t too far away from the river but it was too close to a village for Ahri’s comfort, still, she followed Evelynn’s lead. She kicked the door to the small farmhouse down, the woman inside dropped her plate with a shatter, Ahri could practically smell her fear, too terrified to even let out a scream. Evelynn really did pick the best ones. The vastaya delighted in her cries as the demon tore her apart, Ahri draining the farmhand of her soul ripping the heart from her chest. Feedings didn’t make Ahri tired, but she found lately that sleeping after absorbing the memories of another made it easier for her to keep track of what was and wasn’t hers. Evelynn retreated into a dark corner, preferring to watch Ahri sleep as she drifted off into a light slumber.

Ionians were peaceful for the most part, but when a monster threatened their homes, be it man or magic, they were more than ready to put up a fight.

Ahri woke to the sound of a mass of footsteps outside the farmhouse. She looked around for Evelynn and panicked when she realized the demon wasn’t there. She had overstayed her welcome in this part of Navori. Ahri peaked out the window, she was surrounded already by fifteen men with various weapons but they were too cowardly to enter the house. As they should be. 

There were no windows on the back of the house for Ahri to jump out of, she would have to face them. She knew she couldn’t charm a whole group of people at once, no matter how strong she was, it took great concentration to hold one person under her spell, let alone two. With a sigh she walked to the door, opening it slowly and stepping outside. Ahri smirked when a few of the men stepped back. 

“We have you surrounded, beast!” One of them called out. She could hear the twinge of fear in his voice.

“I recommend you leave. It’d be a shame if something happened to you.” Ahri said, nonchalantly looking at her nails.

The way they were formed, Ahri knew she could take at least three out at once but that would give the others time to close in. She charmed one, having him swing his sword at another, embedding it in his chest. Feeling the magic coursing through her veins, her recent feeding giving her more strength, Ahri shot her orb of deception forward passing through three men before recalling it. They collapsed almost immediately, and she smiled at the small victory but it fell just as fast. She felt air brush her ears, the tell tale sign of a sword about to find its way in her back. With no time to move, Ahri closed her eyes ready for everything to end right there. But the only thing that came was a warm splatter on her back.

Evelynn had come out of nowhere, her teeth bared in a snarl. Whatever men she hadn’t slaughtered on her way in fled in fear. The demon moved to go after them but Ahri grabbed her wrist.

“I think that’s enough for one night.” She said, gripping Evelynn harder when she tried to pull away. 

“They tried to hurt you.” Evelynn snarled.

“Yes but I’m fine. See? Not a scratch.” Ahri could feel Evelynn’s form de-manifesting in her hand, but when the demon locked eyes with her, she became solid once more.

“I should kill them for even having the thought of touching you.” Evelynn said, freeing her arm from Ahri’s grasp but not making a move to follow the men.

Ahri was immediately taken back. In the time they’d been together, the demon gave no indication of having any kind of feelings, other than their escapades of bloodlust, especially towards Ahri. She felt something warm and fuzzy in her chest at Evelynn’s possessiveness.

\-----

Their latest catch was in the middle of a small town. Ahri hated when Evelynn dragged her into places like this but she had insisted on going after their next prey. Their work was a messy affair and if they ran into too much trouble Evelynn could just disappear into the shadows, but Ahri couldn’t do that, and she hated being caught.

Ahri followed the man through muddy winding streets, it was a cloudy night, the only light being hanging street lanterns. He must have known he was being followed as he picked up his pace to move away from Ahri. She steered him like cattle down an alley between two wooden houses where Evelynn was waiting to pounce. The demon slammed him against the wall and Ahri began to make quick work of his soul.

His memories filled her with so many emotions, taking her back through his entire life. He lived most of it in fear, paranoia pushing away those around him. Never married, no kids. She continued pulling on his soul until one particular memory made her stop. She was under a bed cowering in fear as a body slammed on the floor in front of her, completely empty of life. A woman continued screaming. She peaked out from under the bed and saw two pairs of piercing golden eyes flick to her. A figure wrapped in shadows, another framed by tails.

Ahri’s stomach dropped. Was this really who she was? How other people see her? Ahri doesn’t remember the last time she saw herself in a reflection, but this was far from what she remembered.

“Is it my turn,  _ gumiho _ ?” 

Ahri shivered at how close the demon was to her, “Knock yourself out.”

The man let out pitiful screams as Evelynn dug her claws into his eyes. The howls that used to bring Ahri joy made her stomach flop in disgust. As was custom, Evelynn carefully carved the man's liver from his gut and presented it to Ahri like a trophy. She took it gently in her hands ready to toss it away but couldn’t when she found Evelynn watching her expectantly. She tore the bloodied organ apart with her teeth. It didn’t taste the same.

\-----

Evelynn sighed, “The people of Ionia are too humble. Let’s go somewhere else. I’m thinking Demacia; they’re pretty wealthy over there, makes for easy targets.”

“I’m not going with you.”

The mood in the air changed almost immediately and Ahri prepared herself for the worst.

“Excuse me?”

“I’m not going with you,” she repeated firmly. “Ionia is my home.”

Her own reasoning was a bold faced lie and Ahri knew it. 

The shadows warped, appearing to make Evelynn grow in size as she snarled. “I should just kill you.”

“But you won’t,” Ahri said standing her ground. She was more than prepared to fight Evelynn. “You like to pretend that you’re above everyone else Eve. That you’re better than humans. You’ve been around for thousands of years and you really think that you could avoid developing human emotions? You won’t get rid of me, you’re too afraid to admit that you like me.”

Ahri smirked at Evelynn’s silence; she hit the nail on the head. The demon's eyes burned with several emotions, was it anger, hatred, or betrayal? She would never know because Evelynn didn’t say anything as she became a mist of shadows and disappeared. 

Ahri wondered if she would ever see her again.

\-----

“Let’s take five everyone!”

Ahri groaned in relief, they had shot the same sequence of her music video a dozen times. Her management needed the bubblegum pop innocence right down to the t. It made Ahri tired.

She made her way to her dressing room, taking her heels off almost immediately, her feet sore and ankle throbbing from twisting it in dance practice yesterday. She barely made it into her seat before there was a knock on her door. 

Ahri let out an annoyed sigh. “Come in.”

“Hey Ahri, I think I have something for you.”

“Roy, I  _ really _ don’t want to think about work right this second.”

Roy walked over and set his tablet down in front of her. “No no. This is good. And also I’m tired of receiving very threatening emails asking to talk to you about it.”

Ahri’s eyes skimmed over the emails, picking up the name Evelynn. A few emails from the diva’s manager, and some very aggressive emails from the diva herself.

“There’s no way the record is gonna let this happen. Not with her reputation.” She concluded.

Roy sighed, taking his tablet back. “It’s not like they have to know. It’ll be a secret project, no one has to know about it until it’s dropped.” 

Ahri let the idea mull over in her head. She’d be lying if she said she wasn’t a big fan, she's been following the diva’s career from the start. Evelynn was incredibly talented, a force to be reckoned with in the industry, and when she wanted something, she refused to take no for an answer. Her attitude was as bad as the reputation that followed her. 

“Give her my number, but don’t tell anyone about this.”

\-----

“It’s nice to finally meet you.” Ahri said, holding out her hand.

Evelynn returned it with a firm shake, her nails scraping Ahri’s wrist. “Likewise. Let’s get started.”

There was something familiar to her that Ahri could almost taste on the tip of her tongue. Those eyes were different in person than over social media, something that tickled her brain. Was it in a dream?

The recording session went well, Evelynn wrote the song beforehand with Ahri giving input here and there before the initial recording. Their personalities melded well together along with their voices, and Ahri couldn't deny the feeling of exhilaration when working with her. She pushed her in a way no one had before, accepting nothing short of perfection.

The duet dropped and was extremely successful, a power duo that rocked the industry. They continued talking afterward and Ahri found that Evelynn was interested in the vastayan woman for more than just a duet.

Evelynn was relentless in her pursuit of Ahri, openly flirting with her at VIP events and on social media; it made Ahri’s cheeks burn. True to her personality, Evelynn didn’t give up until she got what she wanted. It took Ahri almost a year before she finally gave in, accepting a date to one of the fanciest places Seoul had to offer.

She almost regretted not giving in sooner. Evelynn treated her like a queen, like she was something to be worshipped. Every once in a while, Ahri would come home to her apartment to find several gifts from Evelynn. Eventually they bought a house and moved in together, Ahri’s life quickly moving into the fast lane now that she was with Evelynn.

They would often drive out to remote locations, the speed they traveled leaving a tingle down Ahri’s spine. The constant threat of being pulled over from breaking the law and worried they were going to crash left adrenaline pumping in her veins. Upon arriving at Evelynn’s randomly selected location, Ahri quickly found fucking in the back seat of Eve’s Maserati was becoming her favorite past time. But it didn’t last.

Ahri was laying on Evelynn in the comfort of their shared home. They were halfway through a movie when Evelynn paused it. 

“Ahri,” she said slowly. “I think we should talk.”

Ahri sat up already knowing where this was going, she couldn’t help the sadness that flowed through her.

“I think we should break up,” Evelynn continued, grabbing Ahri’s hands but not daring to look into her eyes. “Our careers are taking us on seperate paths. We don’t see each other as often, and when we do, all we do is fight.”

That was all there really was to it, an end to an era. Ahri had never seen Evelynn cry before but there was no denying the tears in her eyes. Just like she felt she had known the diva her entire life, splitting up left a familiar bitter taste in her mouth. She saw a lot less of Evelynn after that, but they still shared the house so they had a place to come back to when they were done with promotions and tours. Ahri eventually dropped her record label completely, an idea brewing in her mind that she knew only one person would be perfect for.

“You know I don’t mix well with groups.” Evelynn said.

Ahri rolled her eyes, “That’s because you refuse to compromise when you want something a certain way. It’ll be you and me against the world with complete creative freedom. I’m sure we can find one or two people that you’ll agree with.”

“Are you sure you want this? With me?”

“Absolutely,” Ahri smiled, resting her head against her hand. “You’re my ride or die.”

It didn’t take them long to find their talent; Kai’sa a world renowned dancer and Akali a rapper who went viral on social media. Evelynn complained about Akali at first, worried about her lack of industry experience and naivety, but as they began working through  _ Pop/stars _ , the two became almost inseparable. Ahri eventually bought them all a house so they could live together for convenience, but really she just enjoyed being around her found family.

“Evelynn. Why do you have a sticker that says ‘babies on board?’” Ahri asked, having to do a double take at the yellow and black sticker on the diva’s car.

“Well, I drive you guys around a lot, do I not? I’m always carrying precious cargo.” Evelynn said, looking at her nails as if she didn’t care.

Ahri’s heart warmed at the diva’s small confession of love for the little group they had put together. Meanwhile, Akali and Kai’sa walked into the garage arguing animatedly about who was taking shotgun. Ahri knew that her heart was in the right place, that this is where they all belonged, together. But she couldn’t help but wonder;  _ Do I really deserve to be this happy? _

**Author's Note:**

> Miss Ahri can I hold your hand please. A couple quick things on this, I didn't want to follow the dream troupe again, just that feeling of familiarity about someone that you can't shake. I was gonna scrap this and make it a stand alone but then I wouldn't have had anything for the reincarnation au but uh yah yee. I have some other thoughts but I'm gonna post them in a thread on twiter. There's supposed to be a third part to this but I'm not sure how to write a Ahri/Akali dynamic yet. But in the meantime I have a couple things in the works like another Kahri fic, and akalynn pirate/siren au and a Kai'sa/Akali fic that I'm probably gonna post first so be on the lookout for those! Also if you don't know me already, I'm Odyssey! Feel free to follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/THE_ODYSS3Y) for updates among other things.


End file.
